


Ta foutue demande en mariage

by Jae_universe



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Annoyed but happy, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Max is sometimes unbearable, but Pierre loves him all the same
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_universe/pseuds/Jae_universe
Summary: Quand Pierre avait répondu par l'affirmative à la question de Max concernant le fait qu'il se sentait prêt à assumer leur relation, il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce que Max lui fasse une demande en mariage en pleine interview.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 17





	Ta foutue demande en mariage

Mais comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là. C'était la question que Pierre se posait alors qu'à ses côtés dans le carré des interviews, Max venait de mettre un genou à terre et de lui tendre un écrin contenant un anneau d'argent en lui demandant s'il voulait l'épouser. Dans sa vie Pierre avait pu en connaître, des moments embarrassants mais celui-ci, il le classait tout en haut de la liste.

Cela trouvait certainement son origine dans une discussion datant du weekend dernier. Ils parlaient du fait que cela faisait déjà plus de deux ans qu'ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter et qu'à part quelques proches, personne ne savait rien de leur histoire. Il la gardait secrète, parce que c'était une relation gay et qu'ils étaient tous deux des sportifs de haut niveau donc des personnalités publiques, qu'ils avaient le même employeur dans un sport rétrograde sur la question des différences. Pour toutes ses raisons, leur relation qui avait évoluée de simple aventure à liaison puis véritable histoire d'amour, restait dissimulée à la face du monde. Il la vivait loin des regards, suivant l'adage "pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés", ne restaient jamais loin d'une jolie fille quand un objectif d'appareil photo ou de smartphone les attendaient. Cela était leur façon de vivre leur relation et elle semblait convenir à tous deux, du moins jusqu'à cette fameuse discussion où Max posa clairement la question à Pierre, sur ce qu'il penserait de ne plus se cacher. Pierre avait été surpris, parce que Max avait toujours montré une certaine distance vis-à-vis de son homosexualité et en toute honnêteté, Pierre s'était fait à l'idée que Max préférerait rester dans le placard toute sa vie. Mais Max lui avait bien demandé ce qu'il "penserait de ne plus avoir à cacher notre amour", ajoutant un "je suis prêt à assumer notre relation, et toi tu l'es ?" qui sonna sérieux aux oreilles de Pierre. Après un instant, Pierre avait répondu que oui, il pourrait l'être, bien que les interrogations sur les répercussions que cela aurait au niveau professionnel mériteraient d'être bien étudiées. Max avait hoché la tête en silence avant de changer de conversation et alors, Pierre avait pensé le sujet clos. Parfois Max posait des questions comme ça, sans attendre une longue conversation derrière, Pierre s'y était habitué. Max disait ce qu'il pensait, sans filtre, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres. C'était dans sa nature.

Mais voilà, Pierre s'était trompé. Le sujet n'avait pas été oublié par Max, au contraire même, sans doute l'avait-il obnubilé tout au long de la semaine. Il avait dû, ce matin-là où il était sorti seul, aller acheter la bague dans l'une ou l'autre des luxueuses bijouteries de Monaco, il avait dû réfléchir à où, quand et comment il ferait sa demande, il avait dû prévoir cette demande en forme de traquenard qui mettrait Pierre dans une situation impossible et le forcerait à dire oui au risque sinon de passer pour le pire des connards.

Pierre répondait tranquillement aux questions des journalistes français, quand Max avait attiré son attention en disant son prénom. Pierre avait tourné la tête, croisé le regard à la fois sérieux et espiègle de Max et vu son sourire tout autant brillant avant de le voir se baisser. Une fraction de seconde Pierre cru que Max avait perdu quelque chose mais non, en réalité Max se baissait pour mettre un genou au sol. Le cerveau de Pierre eut un blanc, son corps se tourna tout de même pour faire face à Max qui de sa poche, sortit une petite boîte en fibre de carbone - clin d'œil non dissimulé à leur passion et métier. Les doigts de Max ouvrirent le boîtier, dévoilant un anneau en argent, une bague, à moitié dissimulée dans de ce qui était sans doute de la mousse recouverte d'un tissu soyeux. Pierre ne voyait plus que la bague, les mains de Max tenant la boîte en carbone et cette foutue bague de fiançailles.

-Pierre, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Les oreilles de Pierre s'étaient mises à bourdonner mais avaient bien entendues les mots de Max. Autour d'eux, les quelques personnes qui ne s'étaient pas encore rendu compte de ce qu'il se passaient se tournèrent pour voir l'incroyable scène se déroulant a à peine quelques centimètres d'eux. Max, un genou au sol, tendant une bague de fiançailles à Pierre en lui demandant de l'épouser, Pierre qui ne savait visiblement plus où se mettre et qui rougissait comme un enfant prit en flagrant délit de vol de sucettes.

Toutes les interviews s'étaient arrêtées, tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur eux - et les caméras aussi les observaient. Il y avait des murmures, des gloussements, des mines choquées ou ahuries. Max était toujours agenouillé à tenir sa bague, sûr de lui, à fixer Pierre de ses yeux bleus déterminés ; il aurait sa réponse.

Pierre regarda rapidement autour de lui. Oui, tout le monde avait entendu Max lui demander de l'épouser, tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres et ne pouvait attendre autre chose qu'un "oui". À cet instant précis Pierre détesta Max, il détesta son arrogance, son égoïsme, son manque de considération pour lui pour ainsi, le demander en mariage en public - et quel public. S'il répondait non, Pierre serait aux yeux du monde le méchant, l'insensible qui aurait refusé une demande en mariage que Max osait faire en public malgré tout ce que cela impliquait. On le détesterait, il serait celui-qui-a-brisé-le-petit-cœur-tendre-de-Max et Max serait vu comme le pauvre-garçon-que-son-petit-ami-a-éconduit-sans-délicatesse. Sa réputation en prendrait assurément un coup.

Bien sûr, Pierre pouvait échapper à cela. Il pouvait, par exemple, se mettre à rire et faire croire à une blague, une blague trop réaliste certes avec une bague dont on voyait qu'elle coûtait une blinde dans son chic étui carbone, mais une blague tout de même. Ce serait facile, un éclat de rire, une tape sur l'épaule de Max assortie d'un mot le remerciant de cette bonne blague, et l'affaire serait pliée. Max jouerait sans doute le jeu, ou pas, mais si Pierre faisait croire à l'histoire, les gens y croiraient. Peut-être. Ou il pourrait briser le cœur de Max s'il réagissait ainsi - mais Max l'aurait bien cherché.

Pierre fut pris d'une soudaine et irrésistible envie de se gratter le coude. Les secondes s'écoulaient, les regards posés sur lui se faisaient de plus en plus insistants tout comme les murmures qui se multipliaient. Cela devenait urgent qu'il réponde. Pierre leva légèrement la tête, prit une profonde inspiration avant de se vider les poumons. D'accord. Il allait répondre à cette putain de demande en mariage.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et autour de lui tout le monde se tut - c'était trop croustillant pour que les spectateurs ne soient pas en train de s'astiquer intellectuellement, de fantasmer sur la suite des événements.

-Oui, répondit Pierre et sa voix sembla résonner jusqu'au fin fond du paddock. Oui, je veux t'épouser Max.

Avec un immense sourire Max se releva, dans l'assemblée il y eut des cris, des sifflets et des applaudissements, Max sortit la bague du boîtier pour venir la passer à l'annulaire gauche de Pierre. Max souriait encore, fier de lui et heureux, son regard fixant toujours les yeux de Pierre dans lesquels se mêlaient un étrange mélange d'amour, de haine, de joie, de colère et d'autres émotions. Ils auraient une discussion plus tard, entre quatre murs aveugles.

Pierre sourit, il ne pouvait faire autrement alors que Max venait l'embrasser. Ils fermèrent les yeux, leur baiser ne s'éternisa pas, il y en eut un second encore plus éclair. Ils n'allaient pas non plus se rouler une pelle baveuse dans le champ des caméras. Cela aurait été indécent.

Rayonnant, Max laissa un bras sur les épaules de Pierre alors qu'ils se retrouvaient face au groupe de journalistes français. Celui de canal+ fut le plus prompt à réagir, demandant des explications à Max et Pierre tout en les félicitant, le tout dans un mélange de français et d'anglais qui fit sourire Max. Après un tel spectacle, Max et Pierre devenaient évidemment - et que cela plaise ou non à Pierre -, le centre d'attention de ce microcosme qu'était le paddock de f1. Tous les médias allaient se les arracher.

Normalement la plage média aurait dû être de vingt minutes mais Max et Pierre y restèrent une heure. Ils ne pouvaient éviter aucune télé, aucun journaliste, chacun voulait et exigeait quelques mots à leurs attachées de presse. Un pilote officiellement gay, il n'y en avait jamais eu alors un qui en demandait un autre en mariage - une demande acceptée - cela relevait du scoop people du siècle. Ensemble Max et Pierre n'oublièrent aucun journaliste, ils expliquèrent leur histoire sans non plus entrer trop dans leur vie privée, quand avait-elle commencée, si leurs employeurs étaient au courant, comment se passaient le quotidien de deux pilotes amoureux. Il n'y eut aucune question indiscrète, des félicitations en veux-tu en voilà, certains purent légèrement grincer des dents mais en bons professionnels restèrent polis. Max était sur son petit nuage et s'ils avaient dû encaisser des réactions hostiles - ce qu'il n'y eut pas -, il aurait reçu leurs auteurs avec tout le tranchant qu'on lui connaissait.

Quand enfin Max et Pierre se retrouvèrent seuls, après de nombreuses autres sollicitations en provenance des gens du paddock ou d'autres encore par téléphone, ils purent souffler. Max se détendit comme il l'était toujours loin des caméras, Pierre a l'inverse laissa apparaître sa crispation.

-Mon fiancé, susurra Max en attrapant Pierre par la taille.

-T'es un putain d'enfoiré égoïste, répondit Pierre en repoussant Max et le baiser qu'il voulut lui donner. Me demander en mariage dans le carré des interviews !

-Oui, et ? C'était la meilleure façon de rendre public et de faire accepter notre relation non.

-Tu m'as prit au piège, Max. J'étais obligé de dire oui, sinon je me serais fait démonter par les médias !

-Tu m'avait bien que tu voulais assumer, la dernière fois ?

-Oui mais je ne pensais pas que tu aller me demander en mariage, en public ! Bon sang Max. Tu m'as forcé la main...

-Quoi, tu aurais voulu dire non ? Tu n'es pas heureux d'avoir accepté, que toi et moi on soit fiancés et bientôt mariés ?

Max fixa Pierre avec des yeux graves. Évidemment que oui, Pierre aurait dit oui à la demande de Max en toutes circonstances et qu'il était heureux à l'idée qu'ils seraient mariés d'ici peu. Mais la façon dont Max avait fait sa demande était traître, elle caractérisait le côté égoïste et trop sûr de lui que parfois Pierre détestait chez lui.

-Tu m'as forcé la main, répéta Pierre et Max tiqua. Ça, ça ne m'a pas plu. Tu sais bien que c'est quelque chose que je déteste.

-J'ai pensé, soupira Max, que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux, qu'en le faisant en direct, les gens verraient notre amour et n'oseraient pas nous rejeter. Alors peut-être que j'aurais dû t'en parler avant, mais je voulais - c'est le principe d'une demande en mariage - te faire la surprise.

-Oui nous aurions dû en parler avant, insista Pierre d'une voix cependant plus calme. Prévoir, ou rejouer la scène, ou on aurait pu aussi juste arriver ensemble au carré en se tenant la main... Là, je me suis senti idiot, totalement pris au dépourvu et sous pression.

Max fit un pas vers Pierre, encercla son visage avec ses mains. Pierre se laissa faire, de ces pouces Max caressa ses joues puis il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Excuse-moi, murmura Max. Désolé si j'ai pu te mettre dans l'embarras, mais je voulais tellement... Je t'aime tellement et je voulais une vraie demande en mariage, de celles faites à un moment inattendu et dans un endroit tout aussi inattendu, je voulais voir ta réaction spontanée, ta surprise quand je me serais agenouillé et que je t'aurais tendu la bague... pardon ?

Max était tellement sincère que toute la colère et la rancœur que Pierre avait pu avoir en lui, disparurent. Elles s'étaient envolées, chassées par le visage étrangement doux de Max quand il avait présenté ses excuses. Pierre se rappela soudain à quel point il l'aimait, ce qui lui plaisait chez Max. Alors d'accord, Max avait des défauts mais lui-même en avait également, et Max avait aussi de nombreuses qualités. Il était intelligent, franc, vif d'esprit, séduisant et si terriblement talentueux derrière un volant. Max avait des défauts comme tout le monde, mais des qualités qui faisaient de lui un être correspondant idéalement à Pierre. Ils étaient capables de se supporter mutuellement et ça, ce n'était pas rien.

Pierre attira brusquement Max à lui et l'embrassa. Un long baiser, de ce qui vous filait le frisson de partout. Un baiser amoureux.

-Tu veux bien m'épouser alors, demanda Max.

-Oui, répondit Pierre en riant presque, bien sûr que je le veux...

Max sourit et embrassa son désormais fiancé. Leurs bouches se heurtèrent un peu brutalement, ça les fit rire après coup.

-Mais toi tu n'as pas de bague, remarqua Pierre en prenant la main de Max, il t'en faut une...

-Si je l'ai, assura Max en tirant de sa poche une seconde boîte en carbone. Évidemment que j'en ai une.

Pierre prit la boîte que Max lui donna. Ses yeux devinrent malicieux, il se recula légèrement et Max devina ce qu'il allait faire. Il n'y avait pas de raison, pour que seulement Max ait le droit de s'agenouiller pour faire une demande en mariage.

-Max, dit Pierre quand il eut posé genou au sol et ouvert l'écrin. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

-Oui je le veux, s'empressa de répondre Max.

Pierre se releva, glissa la bague à l'annulaire gauche de Max. Ils mirent côte à côte leurs mains qui arboraient ces anneaux signes de leur prochaine union, les regardèrent avec émotion. Oui, c'était beau, émouvant, ces deux anneaux en argent identiques dans lesquels leurs prénoms étaient gravés et peut-être bien, que les coins des yeux devenaient humides. Ils s'enlacèrent avant de pleurer pour de bon.

-Si je me fais virer à cause de ta foutue demande en public je te préviens je te fuirais à l'église, souffla Pierre dans un murmure.

-Tu veux te marier à l'église, répondit Max en frottant le dos de Pierre.

-Je suis croyant au cas où tu l'aurais oublié chéri.

-Oh je ne l'avais pas oublié, simplement je doute du fait qu'on trouve un prêtre prêt à célébrer notre union...

-On en trouvera un. On ira au fin fond du monde s'il le faut, mais on en trouvera un.

La promesse de Pierre les fit rire. Ils se séparent, leurs yeux se retrouvèrent un instant avant que leurs paupières ne se renferment tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient.

On vint toquer à la porte. C'était quelqu'un du service média de Red Bull, qui venait les chercher pour un live vidéo imprévu sur les réseaux, hâtivement programmé suite à leur coming out/officialisation de relation/demande en mariage. Max et Pierre demandèrent une minute, ils la passeraient à s'embrasser encore, avant de partir répondre à cette nouvelle sollicitation. Ils étaient maintenant et ce aux yeux de tous, ensemble, fiancés, bientôt mariés et leurs vies, leur vie à deux allait inexorablement changer.

**Author's Note:**

> Clairement un texte (une nouvelle fois) imprévu... Max/Pierre, cela faisait longtemps !  
> Je prépare un plus long texte, sur un couple qui n'a pas encore eu droit à une histoire sur AO3... C'est un peu long à écrire, mais il finira par arriver !  
> A bientôt :)


End file.
